1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strap, and more particularly to a protective strap for attaching to and for protecting the peripheral portion of the suitcase or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical suitcases, handbags, etc., comprise eight corners and/or twelve sides or edges that are required to be reinforced or protected. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 798,531 to Rieche, and U.S. Pat. No. 922,567 to Cosgrove discloses the suitcases having the protective corner members attached to the corners for reinforcing or for protecting the suitcases. The corner members are normally made of metal and may not be attached to the flexible handbags.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional protective members for suitcases.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a protective strap for attaching to and for protecting the peripheral portions and/or the corners of the suitcase or the like and for reinforcing or protecting the suitcases and for preventing the peripheral portions and/or the corner areas of the suitcase from being damaged by the other objects.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention. there is provided a protective strap for a suitcase and the like, the protective strap comprising a body member for attaching onto the suitcase by such as the stitches or by fasteners or by adhesive materials or by welding processes, the body member including a bore formed therein and including an outer peripheral portion having at least one orifice formed therein and communicating with the bore of the body, and an insert received in the bore of the body member, the insert including at least one projection extended therefrom and engaged in the orifice of the body member. The body member and/or the insert and/or the projections of the insert may be formed into various kinds of shapes and/or colors for decorative purposes.
The orifice of the body member includes a depth equal to or greater than or smaller than a thickness of the projection of the insert. The projection of the insert includes a shape corresponding to that of the orifice of the body member for engaging into the orifice of the body member.
The body member includes a longitudinal portion having a pair of longitudinal flaps extended laterally therefrom and includes a channel defined between the longitudinal flaps and communicating with the bore of the body member. The longitudinal flaps of the body member each includes a plurality of teeth formed therein. The longitudinal flaps of the body member may be secured to the suitcase by such as the stitches or by fasteners or by adhesive materials or by welding processes.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.